One Imprint to Another
by TheBlueBeauty
Summary: Jake asks Pauls imprint to explain what it means to be an imprint. Sorry summary sucks.


Twilight fanfiction – Paul

Jake asks Pauls imprint to explain what it means to be an imprint.

Twilight is not mine.

Jakes pleading eyes scanned between the tree of us, when he had asked the pack to meet him at Emily's with the imprints everyone was a little worried, but id know Jake a long time and knew deep down what this might be about Reneesme was reaching a mature age now and able to understand the imprint and what it meant but someone who know would have to explain. Of course she already knew the legends Jake had told her from a young age and I'm sure having a vampire family helped to make it all kind of normal, but only recently have Jake told her about the imprint.

"please you all know how hard it was at first, and I just think she would adjust better if one of you could explain to her, answer the questions I can't and I know she won't ask me."

Jake interrupted my rambling thoughts. I looked at the two women sat beside me, Kim was so quiet and reserved and even though she had been an imprint longer than me I didn't think she would be able to walk up to one vampire even if it was jakes imprint let alone walking in to a nest of vampires. Then there was Emily our adoptive mum I knew she was probably the best for the job she had already eased me and Kim into the packs ways and if anyone understood the risks of being an imprint it was her, but Sam still felt uneasy about letting any of his pack near the vampires and would never allow Emily to go.

"Ill do it" I stated firmly Jakes face lit up but Paul was too quick

"No you won't" Paul grabbed my arm forcefully enough so he could move me into looking at him but not so he was hurting me

"Nora this isn't safe a house full of vampires! You're not going!"

"yes I am, Jake needs us right now and besides you'll be there and Jake, hell Jared can even come if it will make you feel better" I said will all the authority as his imprint I could muster and tired not to give into him I could see how distressed he was by the mere mention of me and vampires in the same sentence. Paul clenched his jaw and balled his fists then let out a deep breath and slumped down

"Fine but if they so much as dribble in your presents we leave"

I let out a small giggle "ok" I agreed leaning my body into him, cradling his hand. Paul clung to my hand as if it were surgically attached, I didn't mind.

The drive to the Cullen's was eerily quiet. Taking a look around the truck Jake looked worried clutching the wheel tightly, while Jared gazed out the window probably thinking how grateful he was that it wasn't Kim doing this. Paul looked sick as if he just ridden the rollercoaster six times and was told he'd have to do again. I reached over and linked my hand with his he relaxed a little but gave me a pleading look I gave his hand a squeeze and replied with a reassuring smile.

When we reached the large secluded house Edward greeted us Jake lead us in while Paul kept a tight arm around my waist and Jared stayed close behind "safety in numbers" Sam's voice rung in my head. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself after all I was still a human walking into a nest full of vampires it's enough to make even the bravest person a little apprehensive luckily no one noticed my inner pep talk.

We were taken into the family room and offered a chair, opposite sat Reneesme in the middle flanked by her mother and Rosalie; Edward sat on the arm of the sofa next to Bella while Emmet was a mirror image next to Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were sharing a love seat, Alice and Jasper stood a little back near the piano. Jared and Paul sat protectively on the arms of the chair I was sitting on while Jake sat on the floor near my feet clearly instructed by Paul to stay close to me.

"Nora, its lovely to finally meet you, Jake talks so much of the pack and by association you." To Esme's calming words I gave a small smile and reciprocated in much the same way.

" Nora I hope you don't mind and please tell us if you do as we won't hold it against you, but we are all intrigued to finally hear from an imprint, as we have only really herd what it means from Jacob, might you allow us to stay?" Carlisle soothingly asked

"We would also ask if it's alright if Jacob left we felt it might make it easier for Reneesme to ask her questions without worrying Jacob might take them the wrong way."

To this Paul let out a growl and both Emmet and Edward tensed, gently I put my hand on Paul's leg and told Carlisle I didn't mind, Jake exchanged a look with Paul clearly deliberating how badly he was going to get beaten for leaving me, against Reneesme's feeling comfortable the imprint won and Jake left.

It was awkward to start with everyone was silent, so I told myself to get a grip the quicker we started this the sooner we could all get out of this tense situation

"So I assume Jake has told you the legends of our tribe especially the one of the third wife?" I directed my question at Reneesme trying to ignore our spectators she answered with a nod.

"Ok well my name is Eleanor but cal me Nora and I'm Pauls imprint, I thought it might be best I speak to you as Paul and Jake aren't to different though they will never admit it." Reneesme looked at Paul then at me then asked

"How are they alike?" I smiled a little finally I was getting somewhere

"Well they are both loyal and passionate, both have a bad temper and a quick fuse" I felt Paul smile slightly next to me before going back to his cold stare at the Cullen's. Reneesme's posture seemed to relax a bit looking in thought before she said

"What does it mean for me being an imprint?" more quietly she added "can I never leave him?" I knew if I had heard so had everyone else, I edged forward in my seat and decided to tackle the last part first

" listen sweetie just because you have been imprinted on doesn't mean you have to be romantically connected, the wolf will be whoever the imprint needs them to be, brother, friend or lover that up to you but I will warn you that to shut a wolf out if his imprints life forever, could kill him" the entire room seemed to be soaking in my every word and Bella had a look of regret in her eyes, I had heard she wouldn't let Jake near Reneesme at the beginning, for weeks we would hear Jake howl at the moon.

"As for the other half of your question every imprint is different but I can tell you what I felt and what the other imprints have told me. Even before we get imprinted on the imprints can feel the connected it like being drawn in, like when you've been staring at a fire for too long, it just gets deeper when the wolf imprints, Kim Jared's imprint was in love with him for years before he imprinted. We can read our wolves well ever the slightest change in their emotions we can pick up on and even though our wolf can locate us from miles away we can sense when he is near. But being an imprint is more than that stuff its having someone who will love you unconditionally forever, you can look your worse and he would still think your beautiful, he would protect you with his life and do anything to make you happy, you can completely be yourself around him because yourself is who he was designed for" I could feel Pauls eyes on me and just for a moment I met his eyes they held so much love I tore my attention away and tried to focus again of what I was saying to Reneesme

" and because of the love they show you it becomes almost physically painful to do anything that would hurt them, sometimes when I'm mad at Paul and he tries to reach out to me and I pull away I feel so guilty because I know I hurt him. They can get very jealous and way over protective and at first I had found that really hard to deal with, being that in sync with someone but it was Jake who told me to think of it as if I was being pulled away from the sun, the father it got away from me the colder and more scared I got and since then I haven't resisted the imprint because any man who thinks of me as the sun is worthy enough to have me" I finished looking at Paul again he just stared at me, his eyes so intense, Edward cleared his throat and we both turned toward him Paul back on guard

" look I know this is really scary and it seems like it going real fast but this can go as fast or as slow as you want, Jake isn't going anywhere and will respect your decision whatever but I do know that he loves you and only him and the other imprinted wolves know how much." Once id finished everyone was quiet just taking in all id said abruptly Reneesme stood up

"I need to talk to Jake" she dashed out of the room so fast my eyes couldn't keep up, beside me Paul also stood pulling me with him

"Well that's our queue to leave" I rolled my eyes at him if they hadn't killed me in all the time I had been hear it's unlikely they would kill me now.

A/N - This is my first fanfiction and am a bit nervous about it, I would love it if your could please send me a comment or review, it would be much appreciated i really want to know what you think. Meg x


End file.
